elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Alchemy (Skyrim)/Archive 1
Useful Potions Bump this to the top for "someone put the useful potions back, please; Martinemde - I'm looking at you. I agree, an only 8 potion-long list of potions does not belong on the main page. However, as the othe gentlemen said: it was the only reason I visited this page. Please find the potions from your page history and publish them on the correct page, rather than purging them all together: the quick list of greatest hits potions was invaluable. How about putting them on the Alchemy_Tips page? That thing is polluted with super-potion strategies now. update: I found them. I've got this covered. They're going on the bottom of the Potions_(Skyrim) page as a "quick hits list". Cixelsyd (talk) 02:09, December 28, 2011 (UTC) Why was the Useful Potions and Useful Poisiuons deleted when the page was rearranged? That is the main reason I have visited this wiki repeatedly. Agreed with above post. This should be put back. It was the most useful part of the page. I spent way too long looking for these tools again. EDIT: Furthermore, the one I was looking for seems to no longer be listed and I could only find it through my history: http://skyrim.melian.cc/?cmd=cmdSkyrimAlchemyWizard 02:51, December 5, 2011 (UTC) Sorry if I removed something you were using. I thought I made sure anything that was removed was duplicated elsewhere. I think a page for "useful potions" would make a nice addition to the Alchemy Tips and/or linked to from Potions (Skyrim). However, I don't think a subjective, permanently incomplete list belongs on the main page for the skill. This would be like describing the best armor configuration you think you've found on the smithing page, or maybe the most helpful set of enchantments for a full set of armor on the Enchanting (Skyrim) page. Martinemde (talk) 19:51, December 5, 2011 (UTC)This looks really helpful. Do you think you could update it to insert the Template:Skyrim:Ingredient with all the effects and weight and value listed? 23:10, November 14, 2011 (UTC) Check out: Template talk:Skyrim:Ingredient Daazku (talk) 03:01, November 15, 2011 (UTC) Optimal Potions Should we add a list of the best way to utilize ingredients so that ingredients with multiple shared traits create potions of higher value? Sokkyu (talk) 06:19, November 13, 2011 (UTC) I think so. I wouldn't be against creating a new article for it either, since this one is miles long already. Maybe something like Alchemy Tips? --Deyvid Petteys 06:20, November 13, 2011 (UTC) Alright, I'll get started on it as soon as I find the best combos. Sokkyu (talk) 06:23, November 13, 2011 (UTC) Or actually, I suppose any potion combination that has more than one shared trait would be useful for making more valuable potions earlier in the game so one could afford to level alchemy more. What could be interesting IMO: *High value potion *Best "potion/poison" *Easiest potions to make to levelup alchemy (Like potions with common ingredients.) *Listing of the shops/place where to buy/find ingredients. Daazku (talk) 16:52, November 13, 2011 (UTC) I wrote a Java program to find potions with common ingredients and posted it over in tips, Should we add a link to the tips page to this main page? Amoliski (talk) 20:03, November 13, 2011 (UTC) Does anyone know the difference between Damage and Ravage in this context? Also, is there a difference between magic and magicka (I assumed that magic is what you do with magicka) Finally, what is the difference between Lingering Damage and Damage to Regen? Should there be some kind of glossary? 08:14, November 14, 2011 (UTC) -Magicka is "mana" and magic is "spells" -Lingering Damage is Damage per Seconds and Damage to Regen lower the Regen Rate. 01:32, November 15, 2011 (UTC) I removed promotional link (youtube) to a video in the leveling up section and simply added back the Skyrim recipe finder, it has no ads. It looks like people are just trying to monetize and swap the youtube links of the random videos they are posting. Skyrimalchemy (talk) 20:58, November 22, 2011 (UTC) Splitting Out Alchemical Effects The Effects section is getting pretty long. Should we split it out into an Effects sections that could possibly be shared with the Spells subwiki? It might also be beneficial to make a page for each effect that could list all the spells and ingredients that cause it. That way we could put links to them from each individual ingredient page. -Atallison (talk) 14:37, November 15, 2011 (UTC) Alchemy Ingredients Tool I'm a programmer and created a tool for myself to use for easier access to alchemy items and easier viewing of which ingredients have effects in common. I've uploaded it to mediafile and thought I'd make it available for everyone to use. Not sure if you want to include a link to it here or not but if you want to have a look at it -> link here Andrealinia (talk) 16:41, November 15, 2011 (UTC) The Excel Document. The document should be moved to a better hosting site. I don't know who uploaded that, but there are many better places that the file could have gone. It would be nice if someone who actually downloaded the file uploaded it to a better mirror. Skill Books I think that the locations of each of the skill books should be added to the pages of the actual book first. (Under Known Locations). Maybe thats just me. Timeoin•Say G'Day• •See current projects 01:51, November 21, 2011 (UTC) Useful Alchemy Sites (Moved from main page) Skyrim: Alchemy Recipe Helper This web application is able to find all the recipe combinations for a given ingredient. By default it will show the recipes which discover the effects of the ingredient, for example, given 'Glow Dust' it will find the three unique recipes which will discover all 4 of the Glow Dust ingredient's effects. You can also select the optional 'Display all recipes' flag to show all the recipes, some ingredients can create some awesome potions with 6 effects. Play around with it and see what you find! For now you can use CTRL+F to search through the results if there are too many. Improvements to allow easy searching and filtering of results are in the works. Skyrim Alchemy Assistant (English, French, German, Italian, Spanish, Czech, Russian, Polish) This is a program for PC that is best suited for young alchemists who haven't yet discovered all of the effects of each ingredient, or those who want to find more ways to make their favorite potion. It allows for multiple effects to be chosen with and/or logic, supports multiple languages and has plans to feature save game importing of ingredients and skills. Skyrim: Alchemy Helper v2.1 This is an exe application that you download. It requires no installation and can be used while offline. It allows you to see all the ingredients in a list, search for a particular ingredient and search for the ingredients that have a particular effect. When searching for an ingredient it will show you the weight, value, the four effects and a list of the ingredients that share the effect. This allows for easy combination of your ingredients without the need to waste them trying to figure out combinations! Skyrim Alchemy in Excel An easy-to-use alchemy matrix in excel for a little more RPG style. (You have to use your brain a little bit). It contains all the ingredients and effects. In this table You have to choose the desired effect and add a filter to it and has a 2nd page where you can filter from you current ingredient list with the same logic. Delete the mark next to the "empty" marked gap and leave the mark next to the number 1 and then you can see wich ingredients contains the desired effect. This table uses a 2 ingredients with the same effect logic. So if you want to combine 3 ingredients you need a step-by-step filtering: First find the prior effect from 2 ingredients. After the first filtering its easy to choose another effect from the remaining result. Now choose a second desired effect from these filtered results and reset the first filter. Make a filtering to the second desired effect and so on. Skyrim Alchemy Filemaker Database An intuitive database for alchemy. it has all ingredients and effects. starting from the selected ingredients you can select the seconday and optionary by a list of the possible matches or by filtering them by the desired effect. Effects in black are negative ones (so best used for poisons). In the lower section are shown the shared effects of the selected ingredients. For search either use the the button or CTRL+F and then ENTER. Both the ingredient and effect charts contain a field for those who aren't playing the english version. At the moment the field is empty. Works on Ipad if you have filemaker go but the tooltips won't work Skyrim Online Alchemy Tool A simple and intuitive online alchemy tool to match ingeridients and effects Elina's Alchemy Tool A very easy online alchemy tool to match ingredients and effects AlcheMoney Skyrim Alchemy Calculator Inform what ingredients you have with you and let the Calculator find out what are the most profitable combinations. Uses .NET 4.0 and is open souce. Made a Potion Generator http://rp.eliteskills.com/skyrim.html Jimmyrcom (talk) 02:48, December 10, 2011 (UTC) No mention of Sinderion's Serendipity? There's a quest which involves collecting 30 Crimson Nimroot and rewards you with a permanent effect "Sinderion's Serendipity": 25% of creating a duplicate potion. IIRC the quest starts in alchemist's laboratory in Blackreach (an underground Dwemer / Falmer dungeon of unreal size). Mitranim (talk) 15:48, December 18, 2011 (UTC) I agree that there should be a mention. This is really useful for alchemists. 12:20, March 8, 2012 (UTC) Potion magnitude After playing around with the console for a little bit, I've determined that the magnitude of a potion's effect follows this formula: ("Mag" = Highest magnitude among the ingredients which have the effect) ( Mag * 4 ) + ( ( Mag / 50 ) * Alchemy level ) This applies to all effects with a variable magnitude that I have looked at so far. Duration seems to just be the longest duration from all the ingredients which have the effect, without any modification from level or bonuses that I have been able to find. None of this is terribly useful to know at the moment, but it could be quite handy to know once the Creation Kit gets released. :) Woden87 (talk) 04:49, December 22, 2011 (UTC) : Why isn't this posted as part of a mechanics section. Information like this is enormously helpful. Tell me if I understand this correctly. You give the game your ingredients. If any two ingredients share an effect the game identifies the greatest magnetude of the effect and then plugs it into your function there. So as long as a single ingredient has a good magnetude it doesn't matter what the magnetudes of the other ingredients are. That's a bit counter intuative. Does it matter if you have 3 ingredients that share an effect as appose to just two?Alexander Stark (talk) 18:43, February 20, 2012 (UTC) I forgot to mention, the game appears to round down fractional values of 0.5, but rounds fractional values of 0.51 and higher up. Woden87 (talk) 20:20, December 23, 2011 (UTC) Skyrim Alchemy Tool I have made a tool to help people with alchemy, right now its only functionality is for finding the optimal potions for leveling up based on what ingredients you have. http://skyrim-alchemy.com Sachmophoclies (talk) 03:42, January 6, 2012 (UTC) I have now added a potion builder 22:22, January 11, 2012 (UTC) I made a video about how to level your alchemy skill, various recipies, and other shenanigans relating to potions. I'd like someone's permission before I post the video because I understand that there is some controversy over youtube videos in the Wiki. The link is http://youtu.be/GuagMRyZ2eA Sneak+stab (talk) 03:47, March 1, 2012 (UTC)Sneak+Stab phone section? There used to be a list of phone apps in the "See Also" section. I think someone deleted them. Some people prefer to play on Xbox 360 where alt-tab is not an option. I would suggest adding a generic tip that simply says "There are a large number of alchemy apps available for your smart phone. They can be helpful for people who don't want to alt-tab during the game, such as console gamers. Try searching the term 'Skyrim' on your iPhone or Android app market to find them." - and leave it at that. That way, no particular app is being endorsed over another or a long list of links is not being spammed. Either that or pick the very best one from each platform (iphone, android, windows phone, etc) to list specifically. Or, possibly if there were phone-formatted websites to link to. Whatever. But the phone is so convenient to use during game play that it warrants a mention of some kind, I think. :Google Analytics indicates maybe 3% of my site views are from smartphones, with even a few Blackbery users. I don't know if its truely phone friendly (there's just to much stuff for a really small screen) but I did design my site to be tablet friendly (in terms of controls being large enough and well seperated) and it self formats to fit a wide range of screen sizes. It works very nicely on both my desktop and my Kindle Fire, and can work (with some degredation in appearance and) in pretty freaking much ANY browser. It even works with javascript disabled (the javascript dependent function are only enabled if javascript is present, and only there as UI helpers, not used for core functions). http://skyrim.alchemista.net Sebastian Wiers (talk) 17:29, March 20, 2012 (UTC) Android application Hi, I wish that you add this application to the "Downloadable Alchemy Helpers" section of the Main Alchemy page: Skyrim Alchemy FREE - app for Android This android application links to this wiki each time users click ingredient or effect names in the details view. Then it opens a browser that displays this wiki and its ads. Features: #Calculates all recipes that can be done with a set of ingredients. Even the 20,350 possible combinations with all ingredients. #Allows you to manage various character status. Remembers current skills, selected perks and equipment of the character. These values influence the results of alchemy. #The value, magnitude and duration of effects in the recipes is calculated taking into account the character status. Thus the results are identical to those obtained in the game. #It takes into account the "special" ingredients that multiply (sometimes x100) the value, the magnitude and duration of certain effects. #Every character status allows easy storage of ingredients data: the amount and effects that has been already discovered in the game. #You can use these data in searches to find recipes possible with your inventory, or recipes with whom discover more new effects. #When you decide to make a recipe in the game, you can press a button to update the discovered effects and number of ingredients. There is no need to manually update the character status in the application. #You can do quick searches by simply selecting ingredients from the list. Needless to set the character status, or inventory, or discovered effects. Thanks in advance ( 18:04, March 29, 2012 (UTC)) Please remove the hyperlink from the Level 100 Alchemy Perk Purity to the Companions Quest Purity. This link exists on other pages too, but the two have no connection. Mushroom Circle? Ok. I was doing this quest to kill the bandit leader at Bilegulch mine to become thane of falkreath. In the middle of no where there was this little circle of mushrooms. Lots of differemt types of mushrooms. It was between the Mine and Western Watchtower. I know this is vague but i didnt check my map at the time. Has anybody else seen this? EDIT: thx for ur help all the ppl that read this. It is now march 13, 2013. I checked the unmarked locations page and there it was, under Falkreath hold. Someone couldn't have directed me there, or something?'Rayan 01:51, November 15, 2012 (UTC) Iphone Ipad Application Alchemy Calculator Skyrim Application for Iphone Ipad Incredible tool for incredible game. Forget all other uncomfortable desktop or online, mobile calculator. It just the best. Have started the game and don't know how to mix potions and get lot of money ? Or want to get as much from your inventory as possible ? Just run the application and it will do it with you very easy and quick. It has ALL 98 ingerdients from original game and plus Downguard and HeartFire. Awesome simple and userfriendly design. Shows all available potions that possible to create from inventory. Not only 10 first :) Sorting by name, price, number of effects Filtering by needed effects Includes offline description for each item with lots of usefull info Has direct links to Wikipedia for each item You can manage the list of your favorites recipies Support of English and Russian version of game And many other features you will find in this application Video Youtube Sweet. I'll have to check it out. 23:31, December 19, 2012 (UTC) Revised What I know about Alchemy I''' believe that this may help out some junior alchemists. Please post if this helped.' Good ways to lvl Alchemy up: Wheat+Giant's Toe (now if you want more levelage add a Creep Cluster to this mix) Deathbell+River Betty I know thats not much to use, but thats a work in progress. Now i will tell you where to find these. Deathbell can be found Southeast of Solitude in the Serpent Stone area. River Bettys can be found althroughout Skyrim. If you travel to Windhelm go to the outter walled farms and they have wheat to be taken. Giant's Toe well........Hopefully you know where to get that, but if you don't kill a giant and take his toe. Creep Clusters are easy to see and can be found in the Wasteland south of Windhelm and northeast of Riften. Now if you are having troudle getting these supplies (like Giant's Toe) you can buy most of at an alchemist in-town. I have many friends that play Skyrim and are helping me post this telling me what to say and all. Anyway they want me to add the following. When you get a perk for alchemy put it on Alchemist, Phycican, Benefactor, Piosoner and they are going to like me for this, but also improve your Experimenter. Now I hope that this helped the rest of you out. Again please post I will be on every day to check and because i may not get another chance to say it, but HAPPY NEWYEAR!!!! Okay for the third time post if this helped you and have a great day every day. Enjoy the great Elder Scrolls Chinema01 (talk) 19:50, December 29, 2012 (UTC)Chinema01'' This helped a lot. Thx! 21:38, February 10, 2013 (UTC) Interwiki-Links Please add: de:Alchemie (Skyrim) es:Alquimia (Skyrim) fr:Alchimie it:Alchimia (Skyrim) ja:Alchemy (Skyrim) pl:Alchemia ru:Алхимия (Skyrim) thanks, Mike alias the Checker (talk) 19:36, February 9, 2013 (UTC) link corrected Mike alias the Checker (talk) 16:09, March 25, 2013 (UTC) Please add nl:Alchemy (Skyrim). nl:Alchemy (Skyrim) thanks, Mike alias the Checker (talk) 23:15, June 26, 2013 (UTC) Green Thumb perk & Hearthfire add-on I have Skyrim and the Hearthfire add-on, and the character I'm playing right now (Altmer spellsword) has the Green Thumb perk. The perk doesn't seem to work the way it says it does in my garden. When I harvest a plant from my garden outside my house--for example, creep cluster--it'll say Creep Cluster (5) (2) Added, but when I look in my inventory, only 5 appear. Should it not be 10? Or even 6? I've been harvesting creep cluster since before I got that perk, and I remember specifically that the plant normally yields 5 portions of creep cluster. So, either this is a bug with my game specifically, or a note should be added to the main page that the Green Thumb perk does not affect the crop yields in the Hearthfire manor gardens, despite the prompt at the top of the screen that would indicate that it does. Balarick (talk) 18:46, February 19, 2013 (UTC)